This disclosure relates to a non-linear electrosurgical electrode extender. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an electrode extender which is curved to orient an electrosurgical electrode coupled to the extender in a manner that the surgically active end of the electrode falls within a handpiece central axis, as if the electrode extender were linear. The curved electrode extender positions the electrode handpiece away from a colposcope to avoid interference with a colposcope body in gynecologic procedures where a colposcope is used.
Electrosurgical electrodes are used in many different surgical procedures. The electrodes may have a specialized shape and configuration adapted for a particular surgical procedure, such as certain gynecologic procedures. One such procedure is Loop Excision of the Transformation Zone (LETZ). Medical literature also refers to the LETZ procedure as the Loop Electrosurgical Excision Procedure (LEEP). The LETZ procedure uses a thin wire loop electrode to remove cervical lesions. The wire loop may have various sizes and shapes. One commercially available electrode is the UtahLoop® round loop electrode available from Utah Medical Products, Inc., Midvale, Utah. The wire loop electrode is attached to a handpiece (sometimes referred to as an electrosurgical pencil, pen, or chuck), which is a hand-held device that holds the electrode. The handpiece is coupled to an electrosurgical generator which generates an electric current that heats and cuts cervical tissue cells close to the wire loop. A colposcope is often used to allow the gynecologist to clearly see the cervix during the electrosurgical procedure.
Cervical depth varies among patients. Gynecologic electrosurgical electrode lengths that are appropriate for one patient may be insufficient to reach another patient's cervix. A traditional straight electrode extender can provide adequate reach, but the additional length may cause handpiece interference with the colposcope body or block the cervical view. In some cases, the handpiece, without an extender, can be obstructed by the colposcope body. In other cases visual obstruction of the cervix can occur during direct visualization when a colposcope is not used. Moreover, sometimes other equipment and instruments, or even the clinician's hand, may block the cervical view.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to provide an electrosurgical electrode extender that avoids handpiece interference with the colposcope body. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide an electrosurgical electrode extender that does not block the cervical view axis.